


Dreaming Another's Memories

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [24]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not his memories, though, so he can't let himself believe they are memories. Or he lets himself start to believe Loki has a greater hold on him than just whatever brain-washing happened with the Tesseract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Another's Memories

_He's dreaming. He doesn't want to know if this is a dream made up of fears and rumors, or a dream made of memories, but he's firmly categorizing it as a nightmare, either way. He's surrounded by people he doesn't know, in a golden hall. Hearing words he doesn't understand even though he knows the meaning. Doesn't understand what he's done to deserve what's being said, and doesn't understand why he doesn't feel like himself._

He wakes gasping for air, images and thoughts swirling in his head that aren't his own. Memories, maybe, or dreams made up of too much reading and too much downtime, and not enough to keep him busy. Not his memories, though, so he can't let himself believe they are memories. Or he lets himself start to believe Loki has a greater hold on him than just whatever brain-washing happened with the Tesseract.

_A girl is held tightly in his arms, her face hidden in the crook of his neck. He - she, they - are not safe, not yet. The road is dark, so dark, and dangerous as he walks along it. Shapes visible at the edges of his vision that he cannot resolve into anything that makes sense. He cannot stop, he cannot go back, he can only go forward. Safety beckons somewhere beyond the dark, for them both._

"Get out of my head." He's back in the maze of trees and vines and plants he can't name, alone this time. Staring hard at the man - alien, god, both and neither - who lounges by the fire. Who watches him with unreadable green eyes, and doesn't even look contrite. "And stay out of my dreams."

That gets him a smile, and a shrug, and soft whispered, "Am I the one you're dreaming of?"

_The air is clear and just warm enough, the wind a curl against him, pressing up and up and ever upward, into blue. A twist to the side, tip and wheel, tuck and drop sharp toward looming dark. Snap and spread and dance, laughter in his head and in his ears._

A hand warm on his shoulder makes him look up, and meet the strangely understanding gaze of Coulson. The man who brought him to SHIELD, who lived when he'd been told he died, who knew he was - and wasn't - losing his mind.

"They'll pass." The words are steady and calm and more comforting than he thinks they should be. Knowing more than should be known, and never quite revealing everything that others want to know - but giving each person enough, what they need to know. "Take time to sort them out." An unspoken promise to arrange all he needs to keep suspicion off him while he banishes the dreams back where they belong.

_He can't breathe for the sheer sensation of it all. What is pleasure or pain or fear or joy, he can't tell. Can't tell anything but that he feels, that he is not alone, will not be alone. There is no physical, not here, and he doesn't need the physical to understand. What he understands, he doesn't know, but he understands, and that is enough._


End file.
